Kingdom of Varland
7 500 000 | Density =75 per square mile | Culture =Skanoric Human Huszaric Human | Languages =High Skanoric *Low Skanoric High Husaaric *Korpparic *Meric *Low Husaaric | Ethnic groups =Skanoric Humans Husaaric Humans Ironwolf Dwarves | Demonym =Varlandic Varlander Varländsk | Religions =Skanoric Orthodox Church Major Govoric Orthodox Church Minor Church of the Holy Light Minor | Government =Absolute Hereditary Monarchy | Ruler =Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari | rulertitle =King | Heir =See below | heirtitle =Crown Prince | Vice Ruler =Karl Gustav Rehnskiöld | vicerulertitle =Lord High Chancellor | Legislature =Riksdag | Upper House =Ädelråd | Lower House =Prästråd Borgråd Odlaråd | Location =Vildskanor, Frozen Sea | Area =120,000 mi² | Land =100,000 mi² | Water =20,000 mi² | Average Elevation = | Highest Point =Kittlekrön Mountain | Highest Elevation =6,883 ft | Lowest Point = | Lowest Elevation = | Currency =Currency of Varland *Gold Krona *Silver Skilling *Copper Öre | Imports =Cotton | Exports =Furs Iron Lumber Grain | Flora =Rose | Fauna =Raven | Gemstone =Sapphire | Metal =Gold | Colour =Blue, White and Gold | Allegiance =Grand Alliance | Status = | Today Part Of = |Natural Resources = Furs Iron Lumber Grain}} The Kingdom of Varland (Skanoric: Konungariket Vårland; Korpparic: Vårcierni Kuningaskunta; Meric: Vårcierni Kuningriik; Pronunciation: 'vʊərland, VOOR-land)'' also known as the '''Kingdom of Varrike', the Kingdom of Varland-Korppari or simply as Varland, is a minor human kingdom located in Vildskanor, an area of land in the far northern reaches of the Frozen Sea. Originally settled by the Skanoric humans, a collection of primitives tribes who, like the rest of humanity had been forced to flee from Northrend by King Ymiron, Varland would initially become a unified Kingdom in 2358 P.C, following the settlement of south-eastern Vildskanor by the Arathorian Empire. This early kingdom would remain as a backwater nuisance for the Empire for slightly over a millennia, only branching out from raids on the Arathorians and expanding into a minor kingdom following the begins of the Empire's break-up in 1000 P.C. Varland would continue in this slightly expanded form for another millennia, before forming the Vanetsjär Union in 328 K.C. After the break-up of the Vanetsjär Union in 437 K.C, Varland returned to its minor status, only entering major international politics another two centuries later when it joined the Grand Alliance in 614 K.C under its current King, Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari. Now days the modern Varland fully backs the Grand Alliance, with Varlandic soldiers having fought in all major Alliance conflicts since the Third War. Etymology The name Varland comes from the Skanoric Vårland, which itself is stems from the Skanoric word Vår, meaning of the Våric Clan and the word Land, meaning the same as it does in Common. Thus Varland means Land of the Våric. As the name of the Våric itself stems from the Skanoric word for people or clan, Vår, then Varland also means Land of the People/Clan or Our Land. In the Huszaric languages, Varland is instead referred to as Vårciernia, which stems once again from Vår and the term Ciernia, which refers to the lands inhabited by the Ciernic People, who were the first of the Skanori to migrate to Vildskanor. Although Varland is also sometimes referred to by the double-barreled term Varland-Korppari, this is incorrect as, unlike the similar Kingdom of Elsmark-Nordsten, Varland and Korppari are not separate kingdoms ruled under a Dual Monarchy, as Korppari is merely a Grand Principality and is ruled as an integral part of the Kingdom. As Varland is also the name of one of the kingdom's duchies, sometimes the name Vårrike or Realm of the Våric is used instead to differentiate. History Age of Legend Age of the Empire Age of the Petty Kingdoms Age of the Old Kingdoms Age of the Vanetsjär Union Age of the New Kingdoms Government King Serving as the King of Varland, the Grand Duke of Korppari and the duke of all three of the Meric Provinces, the King of Varland also holds direct control of the Varlandic Army and Navy, which along with the funds granted by his direct rule of the Duchies of Varland and Korppari and the Principalities of Estomeria, Kiemeria and Pomeria, allows him to rule mostly without oversight or conflict from the Kungensråd or Riksdag. The current King of Varland is Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari, the kingdom's 131st monarch. Monarchs of Varland Below follows a list of all Monarchs of Varland, their reigns and the Age they ruled in, beginning with Vannesyr I:Note: This list is mostly based on the mythical Kings of Sweden as filler and one day will be fully fleshed out and reworked. Heir Presumptive Due to the various wars and maladies the royal House of Vårtorn-Korppari has suffered in recent decades, there is no clear line of succession. Following the Varlandic laws of succession, the crown would likely pass to either Fredryk Moormark, the king's brother-in-law and husband of his late sister, or one of the king's cousins. Kungensråd Formerly the main power behind the throne, the Kungensråd or King's Council serves as the Cabinent or Privy Council for Varland and is led by the Lord High Chancellor. Since they creation of an absolute monarchy by Queen Karolyna I in 692 K.C, the Kungensråd has lost most of its power, now serving merely as the center of the Riksdag. Riksdag The Parliament of Varland, the Riksdag or Royal Diet runs the kingdom's day to day activities and laws, although in times of peace it is commonly overseen by the King himself. The Riksdag is a Quatercarmeral Parliment, with one Upper House and three equal Lower Houses. Ädelråd The Upper House of the Riksdag, the Ädelråd or Noble Council is made up of the kingdom's landed nobility. The Ädelråd serves as both a House of Legislature, voting on bills created by the nobility and as a House of Review, reviewing and voting on bills passed by the other three houses before they are voted into law. Prästråd The first of the three Lower Houses, the Prästråd or Clergy Council houses the representatives of Varland's clergy and clerical peasantry, thus representing around 10% of the population. The Prästråd serves almost purely as a House of Legisature, voting on bills created by the realm's clergymen, although it also approves bills created by the other two Lower Houses. Borgråd The second of the Lower Houses, the Borgråd or Townsman Council serves to represent the middle class and bourgeois, thus representing approximately 30% of the population. Like the other two Lower Houses, the Borgråd votes on bills created by the middle classes and approves bills passed by both the other houses. Odlaråd The final and least prestigious of the Lower Houses, the Odlaråd or Farmer Council represents the commoners and peasantry, around 60% of the population. The Odlaråd serves the same role as the rest of the Lower Houses, voting on bills made by the common folk and those passed by the other two houses. Teritories Consisting of the eastern Skanoric Peninsula, Varland Proper is descended from the Våric and Törnic territories and is made up of four Duchies. Duchy of Varland * Capital -''' Rosholm * 'Duke -' Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari * 'Ruling House -' House of Vårtorn-Korppari * 'Size -' 3 750 square miles * 'Population -' 360 000 * 'Density -' 96 per square mile Centred around the Rosstrom River, the Duchy of Varland is the core of the kingdom, containing the royal capital of Rosholm and much of the kingdom's agricultural land. The duchy has served as the royal duchy since the collapse of the Vanetsjär Union and has been the personal fiefdom of House Vårtorn since time immemorial. The Duchy of Varland descends from the ancient Kingdom of Varland and was the entirety of Varlandic territory until the end of the Age of the Petty Kingdoms. Varland is divided into six counties: Järndaland, Närland, Söramland, Högland, Virmiland and Västjärland. Meanwhile, the area's terrain is divided between the lowlands of Söramland, eastern Närland and southern Högland, which consist of farmland, sunken and marshy hollows, and tree-covered ridges; and the more elevated terrain further west, which rises the further upriver from the coast one goes, becoming shear ridges in Närland and highland glens in Västjärland and northern Högland, while the terrain closer to the border with Nordsten consists mostly of mountain peaks, with a number of streams and clear lakes in Virmiland. City of Rosholm * 'Capital -' Rosen Konor * 'Doge -' Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari * 'Ruling House -' House of Vårtorn-Korppari * 'Size -' 50 square miles * 'Population -' 90 000 * 'Density -' 1 800 per square mile The heart of the Kingdom of Varland, the city of Rosholm sits on a cluster of islands located at the mouth of the Rosstrom River, where it flows into the Gulf of Skanor. As with the majority of Skanoric cities, Rosholm can be described as a warren of clustered alleys and towers, the stone buildings of ancient times long since covered by additional structures of poured stone, which themselves have had their upper stories mostly ruined and repaired with wood. The city is named for the Storros or Great Rose, an enormous rosewood that rises from the southern part of the city. This tree mostly forms the shape of a giant bush, with a low trunk that splits into multiple thorny branches which twist through the streets of the city's southern islet. At the base of the tree's trunk is a large waygate, which connects to a twin located in the city of Westyrstad in the Principality of Rostkamm. Compared to the southern districts of the city, the northern part of Rosholm is far more open and spacious. This area of the city is dominated by the castle of Rosen Konor, a large fortress that once consisted of a central keep, surrounded by fortified barracks, walls and outbuildings, which completely covered the small islet it rested on. However, since the fire of 613 K.C that left the only the central keep standing, the area has been redeveloped into an open square and parkland, with most of the military buildings having been located to the northern edge of the city. County of Järndaland * 'Capital -' Falälvstad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 1 350 square miles * 'Population -' 54 000 * 'Density -' 40 per square mile Meaning Land of the Iron Dales in Varlandic, Järndaland is the centre of the Duchy of Varland's mining industry, with the province's populace mostly focused around the mining of copper and iron. The county's capital is located at Falälvstad, a city that rests beside one of the tributaries of the Rosstrom River. Järndaland, being closest to the border with Nordsten, is the most mountainous of the duchy's counties, consisting mostly of high mountains and glacial lakes, which transform into tundra plains towards the south-east of the county. These plains are where most of the county's mines can be found, as the numerous rivers and lakes which run through the area make transportation of mined resources simple. Due to its mountainous nature, Järndaland is known for being relatively isolated from the rest of Varland, with most contact taking place via the barges that bring supplies into the county and transport the iron and copper downriver. This isolation has led to the province's culture being rather distinct from the rest of the kingdom, with older traditions such as the Skanoric Runic Alphabet surviving far longer than they would elsewhere. The county's tundra plains also favour the breeding of horses, meaning that Järndalic culture is far more focused on riding then other Skanoric cultures, although not to the extent that the Husaaric are. However, Järndaland's isolation has led to a relatively proud populace, which in turn has led to unrest during certain periods of history. Indeed, the Varlandic Rebellions, which saw to the downfall of the Vanetsjär Union, began in the county, while in more recent years there have been multiple rebellions against the increasingly autocratic rule from Rosholm, which have resulted in harsh reprissals. County of Närland * 'Capital -' Örekorsstad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 225 square miles * 'Population -' 36 000 * 'Density -' 160 per square mile The smallest county in the Duchy of Varland, Närland is located in the southern reaches of the Duchy, bordering the counties of Söramland, Virmiland and Västjärland; and the Duchy of Törneland. The county is named for the narrow ridges and valleys that comprise its northern half. Part of the large belt of lowlands in central Varland, Närland's geography mostly consists of open plains, marshes and pastures, with hills in the north-western area of the county that rise to meet the mountains of Virmiland. This terrain has resulted in a large dairy and leather industry, as the county's poor soil and large areas of grassland make the area best used for the raising of cattle and oxen. Additionally, due to its location downriver from Järndaland and many rivers, Närland also hosts a large metalworking industry, with most of the ores mined in the northern mountains of the duchy being shipped downriver to the iron and copper mills of cities and towns such as Örekorsstad. The peasants and nobility of Närland are known for their large contributions to the Varlandic Army, with the province's coat of arms making reference to the large number of crossbowmen and archers raised from the area in earlier centuries. This military contribution, combined with the relatively high population of Närland, has resulted in two of the ten army regiments recruited by Varland Duchy to be recruited from the county. Additionally, the quarter of the population closest to the county's northern border, and thus living around the Rosstrom River's myriad tributaries and lakes, forms a recruiting base for the Varlandic Navy. County of Söramland * 'Capital -' Nymässtad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 375 square miles * 'Population -' 54 000 * 'Density -' 144 per square mile Located in the south-east of the Duchy of Varland, Söramland is the primary agricultural area of the duchy and as such is mostly comprised of relatively flat farmland, interspersed by areas of low-lying marshland, in the north. The majority of the southern third of the county forms part of the dense forest known as the Kvällwald, which results in most of the population being located along the coasts or in the northern farming areas. The Kvällwald, which covers 2 700 square miles in total, is well known in Skanoric folklore for being almost completely impenetrable, resulting in most southern trade and contact with the Duchy of Törneland taking place via sea or the single main road that runs through the forest. As it boasts the largest population of any of the Varland Duchy's counties, Söramland raises three regiments for the Varlandic Army, one of infantry and two of cavalry, which are recruited from the inland farming population. County of Högland * 'Capital -' Högstad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 550 square miles * 'Population -' 54 000 * 'Density -' 98 per square mile . . . . County of Virmiland * 'Capital -' Karolstad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 825 square miles * 'Population -' 36 000 * 'Density -' 44 per square mile . . . . County of Västjärland * 'Capital -' Västsvartstad * 'Count -' * 'Ruling House -' * 'Size -' 375 square miles * 'Population -' 36 000 * 'Density -' 96 per square mile . . . . Duchy of Törneland Located directly south of the Duchy of Varland, the Duchy of Törneland consists of the lands of the former Kingdom of Törneland and is ruled from its capital of Vanetsstad, which once served as the capital of the Vanetsjär Union, by the House of Törne. Törneland is divided into five counties: Västertörneland, Östertörneland, Vanetsland, Dalland, Gudsland and Eowland. Like its counterpart to the north, Törneland's terrain mostly consists of farmland, lakes and marshes in Västertörneland and Östertörneland, while Vanetsland is made up of thick conifer forest and Dalland consists of lakes and mountains. The remaining counties of Gudsland and Eowland are islands lying off the coast in waters of the Gulf of Skanor. City of Vanetsstad County of Västertörneland County of Östertörneland County of Dalland County of Vanetsland County of Gudsland County of Eowland Duchy of Skanor County of Skanor County of Blekeland County of Holmland County of Kattensland Duchy of Norrland County of Alanvikland County of Norrylänvik County of Västylänvik County of Fjordland County of Slätterland County of Mittenland County of Härdal County of Helsingland County of Gavelägare Grand Principality of Korppari Meric Principalities Geography Fauna and Flora Fauna Flora Culture Demographics Religion For more information, see Church of Varland The '''Church of Varland (Skanoric: Vårlänske Kyrkan), officially the Most Holy and Orthodox Church of Varland, is the state religion of the Kingdom of Varland. Though relatively minor in comparison to the major religions of the east such as the Church of the Holy Light, the Church of Varland is one of the largest churches in Vildskanor, with a congregation of approximately 5 million. As with the other religions of Vildskanor, the Church of Varland stems from the initial pagan cults of the Skanoric, Govoric and Huszaric clans, in this case the cults worshipping Sjerafia, Törnudan, Anastora and Elsyr. Following the formation of the original northern kingdoms of Vildskanor, these cults combined to form the various churches that make up Skanoric Orthodox religion and thus the progenitor of what would be the Church of Varland was formed. The modern Church of Varland is currently led by Patriarch Erak Harquinius and remains one of the staunch pillars of the Varlandic kingdom and the largest of the Skanoric Orthodox Churches. Cusine Language Economy International Relations Skanoric Nations Principality of Rostkamm Kingdom of Elsmark-Nordsten Kingdom of Jeland Principality of Pocierna Tsardom of Severy Kingdom of Neuenland-Huszaria Tsardom of Mekhavy/Ciernic Empire United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor Human Kingdoms Kingdom of Stormwind Varland has historically had an extremely close relationship with the southmost of the human kingdoms, to the point where Varland itself has been nicknamed the Stormwind of the North. This close relationship is partly due to the existence of the Varland-Greyhallow wayrift and the Principality of Rostkamm, while also being due to the large amounts of lumber, tar, oil and steel exported from Varland proving vital for the upkeep of the Stormwind Military. This relationship is also strengthened by military support from both kingdoms, resulting in Stormwind supporting Varland with military equipment during the Fifth Northern War and Varland returning the favour with equipment and troops during the First War. Kingdom of Lordaeron Varland's relationship with Lordaeron has historically been neutral. While Lordaeron has been a major trading partner for the Varland, the kingdom's support of the Holy Aräthyr Empire during the Fifth Northern War served to significantly sour relationships between the two nations. Nevertheless, Varland supported Lordaeron during the Second War while it was a member of the Alliance of Lordaeron and currently continues to offer support to reclamation efforts. Additionally, the Kingdom refuses to recognise any attempt to install a non-Menethil upon the throne of Lordaeron. Kingdom of Gilneas Historically, Varland has had little foreign relations with Gilneas, due to its distance from Vildskanor reducing the nation to a minor trading partner. Trade and other relations between the two were strengthened with the creation of the Alliance of Lordaeron, but the construction of the Greymane Wall soon put an end to any contact between the kingdoms. In modern times Varland support the reclamation of Gilneas as part of the Alliance. Kingdom of Kul Tiras Out of all the human nations, Kul Tiras has historically had the worst relationship with Varland. Stemming from an initial dispute over shipping rights during the Fifth Northern War, Varland's later support of the Nuitois Revolt resulted in the two nations expelling each others ambassadors and cutting off all diplomatic relations. Relations were re-established during the time of the Alliance of Lordaeron, but following the Alliance's collapse and Kul Tiras' refusal to join the Grand Alliance the two nations once again cut all diplomatic ties. Kingdom of Alterac Due to Alterac's landlocked position, Varland has had little to do with the small, mountainous kingdom. Following the Second War, Varland has supported the restoration of the kingdom under a new monarchy, but does not currently recognise any Alteraci groups as the successors of the kingdom. Kingdom of Stromgarde Although Varland had relatively poor relations with the Arathorian Empire, the kingdom had decent relations with Stromgarde, although like Gilneas it merely considered it a minor trading partner. As with the other northern kingdoms, Varland supports the restoration of Stromgarde and considers Danath Trollbane to be its rightful ruler. Magocracy of Dalaran Varland has had a historically rocky relationship with Dalaran. Like the other Skanoric nations, Varland refuses to recognise the Kirin Tor's claimed dominion of magic users and there are a number of recorded incidents and scuffles over "illegal" magic use. Regardless, Varland still maintains diplomatic ties with the magocracy and has assisted it in a number of recent wars, such as the Third Burning Legion Invasion. Other Alliance Nations Horde Nations Other Powers Military Varlandic Army For more information, see Varlandic Army The Varlandic Army or Vårländsk Här is the primary fighting force of the Kingdom of Varland and consists of a core of professional cavalry and heavy infantry backed up by levied forces, which are commanded officers drawn from the noble classes. The army consists of a total of 60,000 regular soldiers, along with an additional 120,000 militiamen. As of mid-September, 627 K.C, half of this force has been deployed to the Legion Homeworld of Argus, with the remainder stationed in Varland as a home guard. Units The units of the Varlandic Army are placed in 6 Categories, based on their unit type and the culture they are recruited from. * Krygare - Skanoric Infantrymen * Jääkärit - Husaaric Infantrymen * Ryttare - Skanoric Cavalrymen * Husaarit - Husaaric Cavalrymen * Bombardare - Skanoric Artillerymen * Sotavaunuaarit - Husaaric Artillerymen Although the main difference between these units is their culture and uniform, Skanoric units are generally better in melee combat and direct battle than their Husaaric counterparts, which are more useful at range or as scouts and raiders. Meanwhile Husaaric Artillery is typically more mobile and lighter than their counterparts. Finally, Husaaric units typically have a more equal ratio of men to women. Regiments Although the primary battlefield unit of the Army is the Battalion, all Battalions from a single province are grouped into a Regiment, which consists of a mix of infantry, cavalry and artillery and is primarily used for recruitment and other logistical purposes. There are a total of 33 Regiments of the Varlandic Army, as follows: Current Deployments Uniform Engagements * Second War - As the only nation of Vildskanor to join the Alliance of Lordaeron, Varland thus was the first of the Skanoric Kingdoms to see combat with the Orcish Horde. During the Second War most Varlandic forces were initially deployed to assist in the defence of Lordaeron, before being transported south during the final stages of the war to assist in the liberation of the Greyhallow Peninsula. ** Invasion of Draenor - Following the reopening of the Dark Portal, a full half of the Varlandic Army, under the command of Queen Karolyna, were deployed to Draenor. The entirety of this force would eventually be lost following Draenor's transformation into Outland, never to return. * Northern War - Beginning on the eve of the Third War, the Northern War would see the Varlandic Army, under the command of King Karolus, pitted against the combined forces of the other Skanoric kingdoms. This war resulted in total victory for the Kingdom of Varland, and directly led to their involvement in the Third War. * Third War - Entering the War due to the Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor and the destruction of the Kingdom of Neuenland, the Third War would see the combined armies of Varland and the remaining Skanoric kingdoms pitted against the undying hordes of the Scourge. ** Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor - Beginning shortly after the Invasion of Quel'thalas, the Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor was an attempt by the forces of the Lich King to add the populace of the Skanoric Kingdoms to the rising tide of undead. This invasion would be beaten back by a successful defence conducted by the Varlandic Army, though not without heavy loses. * War in Outland - Although Varland had long been a member of the Alliance by the time of the Third Opening of the Dark Portal, few troops from the Varlandic Army were committed to the War In Outland, consisting of a mere Corps by the time of the fall of the Black Temple. * War against the Lich King - Occurring far closer to home than the War in Outland, the War Against the Lich King saw the entirety of the Varlandic Army deployed to Northrend as part of the Valiance Offensive, although by the end of the war the majority of this force had been recalled back home due to the beginnings of the Alliance-Horde War. * Alliance-Horde War - Beginning during the middle of the War Against the Lich King, the Alliance-Horde War saw the Varlandic Army fight on almost all known continents of Azeroth, from their homeland of Vildskanor to the deserts of Tanaris, the jungles of Stranglethorn and the peaks of Kun-Lai. ** Alliance-Horde Conflict in Vildskanor - Beginning with skirmishes during the War Against the Lich King and erupting into full scale conflict by the Fall of Icecrown, the Alliance-Horde Conflict in Vildskanor would last through the majority of the early Alliance-Horde War, although it died down during the time of the Cataclysm. ** Operation: Shieldwall - Deployed to the swamps of Krasarang as part of Operation: Shieldwall, the Varlandic Army would fight valiantly in the defence of the Pandaren people from the Horde, although much of their forces were soon redeployed to Kun-Lai Summit or the Isle of Thunder. ** Siege of Orgrimmar - Sent to assist in the fight against the Kor'kron during the Darkspear Rebellion, the Varlandic Army initially landed on Kalimdor's western coast, pushing back Kor'kron forces in Stonetalon before marching across the continent to link up with Alliance forces in Durotar. Finally, following the Siege, the army marched north to defeat remaining True Horde units in Winterspring, before finally being shipped back home. * War Against the Iron Horde - As, much like the War in Outland, the War Against the Iron Horde was a far away and had relatively little impact on the nations of Vildskanor, there was initially not much reason for the Varlandic Army to be sent to Draenor. However, having attended the Trial of Garrosh Hellscream and having witnessed the escape of the war criminal, King Karolus saw it as a matter of personal honour that the Iron Horde be destroyed, as he considered the invasion to be a mere continuation of Alliance-Horde War. Thus, the Varlandic Army was deployed to Draenor. ** Shadowmoon Campaign - Initially being deployed via portal to the Outpost Garrison of Smidaholm, off the coast of Shadowmoon Valley, the Varlandic soon became engaged in the conflict with the Shadowmoon Clan, initially participating in the Defence of Karabor, before marching back across the valley to participate in the attack on Anguish Fortress, where the recently created Dödenkorps fought against the Shadowmoon Necromancers to great effect. ** Arak Campaign - Following the defeat of the Shadowmoon, the Varlandic Army was ordered to the south by Alliance High Command, taking the fight to the Shattered Hand Clan of the Spires of Arak. Although they were able to destroy many of the Orcish villages and fortresses around the area of Southport, the Varlanders took heavy casualties from hit and run attacks by the Shattered Hand as they travelled though the shrouded valleys of the Spires and were eventually recalled from the area in mid November. ** Nagrand Campaign - Ordered to support the combined offensive against the Gorian Empire, the Varlandic Army marched from the Spires of Arak to the primary Alliance Outpost in Nagrand, Telaari Station. The brief respite at the resupply station proved vital for the remaining Varlandic forces, as they were able to have their wounded sent by caravan back to Smidaholm, while the station's stables and tankworks were able to care for and repair the army's horses and steam tanks. By late November the army was on the offensive again, using the open plains of Nagrand to great effect by encircling Orcish and Ogre forces with their cavalry and driving them into the waiting anvil of the Varlandic Infantry and other Alliance units, with December seeing their forces assisting in the siege of Highmaul and the eventual destruction of the Ogre Empire. ** Gorgrond Campaign - Although the battles of the last few months had left the Varlandic forces in Draenor relatively depleted, the Fall of Highmaul would not see their return to Varland. Instead, the Varlandic Army was ordered to advance into Gorgrond to give support to the new offensive against Blackrock Foundry. Taking casualties to the Botani, who attack isolated groups of foraging soldiers and stopped any form of supply train being stretched back to Talador, the army was forced to begin scavenging supplies from the Iron Horde outposts, eventually making a long detour into Frostfire Ridge to collect new supplies of metal, fuel and gunpowder. Finally, following their arrival at the foundry and the defeat of Blackhand in February, the Varlanders were finally ordered to continue north and capture or destroy the Iron Horde naval facilities around the Iron Docks. Although they were initially successful in the capture of one of the ports, the remnants of the army were surrounded by a resurgent Orcish force and only managed to escape due to the timely arrival of the Varlandic Navy, which had recently been deployed to Smidaholm. Following this rescue the army, having seen over 50% of its force either killed or wounded, was shipped back to Smidaholm and returned to Azeroth via portal, to rebuild and replace its casualties. ** Tanaan Campaign - Having spent the last year to replenish and reconstruct its forces, the Varlandic Army was redeployed to Draenor in the March of 626 K.C. Once again arriving at Smidaholm via portal, the Varlanders were soon embarked on the ships of the Varlandic Navy to be transported to Tanaan, where they were sent ashore to take an area of orcish fishing towns on the edge of the Zorammarsh. Using this as their initial base of operations, the army was able to push inland to link up with other Alliance elements at Hellfire Citadel, assisting in the siege that saw to the defeat of the Fel Horde before returning to Azeroth once more. * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth - Initially deploying two Corps in support of the Battle of the Broken Shore, during the Third Invasion the Varlandic Army was deployed to both Stormheim and Highmountain, before deploying to Argus as its current deployment. Additionally, a full half of the army has remained stationed in Vildskanor, due to the increased tensions with the Horde that resulted from the Broken Shore. ** Argus Campaign - Following the appearance of Argus and the subsequent invasion of the world by the forces of Azeroth, the Varlander were ordered by Alliance High Command to deploy to the Lykosian Mires, an area of fel-corrupted marshland and forest to the north of the Antoran Wastes, due to the terrain's relative similarity to Varland and the ability to conduct a flanking attack on the Legion if the fortress located in the Mires are captured. Varlandic Navy For more information, see Varlandic Navy The Varlandic Navy or Vårländsk Marin is the primary naval force of the Kingdom of Varland. The navy consists of a total of 61 Warships, 75 Corvettes, 15 Submarines and 45 Supply Vessels; 20,000 sailors and 10,000 marines. Organisation The Varlandic Navy is divided into 5 Fleets, the Battle Fleet, Surface Fleet, Coastal Fleet, Supply Fleet and Submarine Fleet, each of which contains a number of squadrons. Uniform Engagements * Second War - Involved in the transport of the Varlandic Army and battles against the Orcish Navy, the Varlandic Navy saw relatively intense conflict during the Second War, with the ability to isolate orcish forces from their seabound routes of supply being paramount during the conflict. * Northern War - Mostly uninvolved in the Northern War due to its landbound nature, the main contributions of the Varlandic Navy to the conflict were the isolation of the Elsic Navy and transportation of supplies and soldiers around the Wild Sea. * Third War - Forming a united force with the Elsic Navy during the Third War, the Varlandic Navy saw conflict with Scourge and piratical naval fleets, in an attempt to keep the supply routes for the army open. ** Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor - Engaging with the now-Scourged remnants of the Neuenlandic Navy, the Varlandic Navy's support during the invasion proved vital to avoiding any seabound flanking attempts by the Scourge forces. * War against the Lich King - Due to the existence of the Northrend-Skanoric Waygate, Varland was not required to depend on its navy for resupply in Northrend as much as other Alliance nations and thus the Varlandic Navy was mainly used to counter the remaining Scourge fleet and other minor naval forces, such as the Scarlet Onslaught. * Alliance-Horde War - Proving to be a vital asset during the Alliance-Horde War, the navy was used to transport Varlandic forces around the globe, along with being involved in fleet engagements with the Horde forces. ** Alliance-Horde Conflict in Vildskanor - A relatively quiet area of the conflict for the navy, the sea theatre of the Alliance-Horde Conflict in Vildskanor mostly consisted of the vastly superior Alliance forces, which outnumbered the Horde-aligned Neuenlandic Navy 2-to-1, keeping their counterparts bottled up in port. ** Operation: Shieldwall - Initially transporting the Varlandic Army to Krasarang, the Varlandic Navy spent the majority of Operation: Shieldwall conducting supply runs and raiding Horde convoys, although it was also called into to transport some Varlandic units to the Isle of Thunder. ** Siege of Orgrimmar - Having been ordered to transport the Varlandic forces from Pandaria to Winterspring, where the army was tasked with capturing a number of True Horde fortresses, the Varlandic Navy was attack by a Horde task force as it made its way up the coast of Kalimdor and soon after was hit by a large gale, which scattered the fleet and resulted in most of the ships being driven around the northern tip of the continent, eventually find anchorage or running ashore on the western coast of the Stonetalon Mountains. Landing the transported forces ashore, the navy was then forced by a lack of fuel and the prevailing winds to head south and both refuel and repair at Feathermoon Stronghold, before travelling around the bottom of Kalimdor and up the coast once again to meet the Alliance forces at Orgrimmar. * War Against the Iron Horde - Seeing action in the later part of the Iron War, the navy's operations in Draenor mostly consisted of transportation work and minor raiding against Iron Horde shipping. ** Gorgrond Campaign - Having had a number of frigates and supply ships transported to Draenor via portal, the Varlandic Navy was responsible for averting the complete destruction of the Varlandic land forces on Draenor when they evacuated them via sea during the battles at the Iron Docks. ** Tanaan Campaign - Tasked with the initial transportation of the army to Tanaan, the navy concentrated most of its efforts during the campaign on providing a secure supply line for the land forces. * Pirate King's War - Not an official combatant in the conflict, the involvement of Varlandic forces in the Pirate King's War was mostly due to sheer chance. ** Raid on Bridgeport (625 K.C.) - During a joint fleet exercise of the coast of Stormwind by the Greyhallow Fleet and the Varlandic Navy, which involved a number of ships from both units conducting manoeuvres, the Rostkammyr ships were called to assist against a pirate raid on the Westridgean city of Bridgeport, a call which resulted in two of the Varlandic sloops with the fleet accompanying the assistance force. Varlandic loses in this battle were heavy, with one of the two sloops, HMAS Puro, being completely obliterated by mortar fire. The return of the Varlandic forces to Vildskanor resulted in an inability to take vengeance against the pirates, and all of the navy's sloops were reinforced and up-armoured following the incident. * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth - Involved in transporting forces and supplies to and from the Broken Isles, the navy's involvement in the Third Invasion was relatively minor, due to the lack of any Legion naval forces. Notes * Like most of Vildskanor, Varland is heavily based on Scandinavia, in this case mostly Sweden, Finland and Estonia. * Although the etymology for Sweden means One's Own Realm, similar to how Varland means Our Land, this is merely a coincidence, as the author found out about Sweden's etymology after they had chosen the name Varland. Footnotes Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Grand Alliance Category:Petty Kingdoms